Jake Turner
is one of the main characters in the Tekken series. He appears in all of the Tekken games except Tekken 3. Though seen as the protagonist and hero of the first Tekken game, Kazuya is one of the major villains in the rest of the series. Most importantly, Kazuya is the son of Heihachi Mishima and the father of Jin Kazama. He's also the half-brother of Lars Alexandersson, the adoptive brother of Lee Chaolan, and the grandson of Jinpachi Mishima. Character Description In the original entry to the franchise, Kazuya was considered to be the primary protagonist. And for all intents and purposes, there was no reason to believe differently. According to differing sources (such as Tekken: The Motion Picture and a brief scene in Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 5 ending), Kazuya was actually quite frail and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Heihachi. Indeed, Kazuya originally entered the first King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to face off against his father, who was played up to be a corrupt corporate tyrant. Kazuya's clothing of choice, simple white pants and red gloves and footpads, even helped to draw parallels to another "mysterious loner" hero, Street Fighter's Ryu. So most people (both within the game and in real life) simply wrote Kazuya off as the cliché fighting game hero. There was only one clue as to Kazuya's true intents and nature: his secret PS One palette swap, which turned out to be Devil. Tekken 2 saw Kazuya's true nature revealed in full. After killing his father (or so he thought), instead of bringing justice and honor to the Mishima Zaibatsu and righting the wrongs of his father, Kazuya repeated the corrupt practices of his father and turned it into an even much more ruthless and evil organization. While Heihachi was merely ruthless (though he had some standers), Kazuya was absolutely without conscience or any compassion at all. He hired assassins to eliminate innocent people for the sake of his own pleasure (such as the father of Eddy Gordo), he attempted to extort money from several businesses and many organizations, and he even went so far as to smuggle endangered animal species, and conducted genetic experiments on them (Alex and Roger). Of course, the reason for his evil deeds was because he had sold his soul to the Devil all those years ago, and had allowed the evil withing him to fully consume him. However, Kazuya still had some sense of goodness within his heart, which gained more and more strength after he first met Jun Kazama, resulting in Angel, who constantly battled his evil side, though this would turn out to be his downfall. Heihachi managed to take advantage of his son's confusion caused by this internal war and defeated him in the second King of Iron First Tournament. Kazuya was then thrown into a volcano and killed, while the Devil in his body escaped and eventually made contact with Kazuya's son, who succeeded his father as the series' new protagonist. Of course, G Corporation eventually located Kazuya's remains and confiscated them. At this point, they regenerated his body and made a deal with him to remain hidden within G Corporation's labs and be tested on. Kazuya had learned from his mistakes. The next time he faced Heihachi, he wanted to be in full control of his Devil powers. Of course, this plan did not go as Kazuya intended; Heihachi ruined it by invading G Corporation and stealing their research. Since his original appearance, Kazuya's character has gone through many transformations: From hero to villain, from villain to anti-hero. Whatever was left of his good side appears to be totally suppressed by his Devil persona. Kazuya no longer fights against his darker side, and the two seem to have come to mutual terms, as Kazuya can call upon Devil whenever he likes now (such as in his Tekken 5 introduction). Story Background At five years of age, Kazuya was thrown off a cliff by his father, who claims that his son is weak and will have to survive and climb back up if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. Kazuya survives the fall, and makes a deal with the devil in order to survive solely to murder his father. In the years prior to the events of the original Tekken, Kazuya enters martial arts tournaments all over the world, becoming an undefeated champion due to the Devil Gene within him, (only Paul Phoenix ever managed a draw with him). When the first King of Iron Fist Tournament is announced, Kazuya takes the opportunity to get back at him, setting the stage for the first game. ''Tekken Kazuya enters the tournament and makes it to the final against Heihachi. Apathetic towards the tournament's considerable prize money, Kazuya engages his father in a vicious, bloody battle in which Kazuya emerges victorious. Kazuya then proceeds to throw Heihachi's broken body off the same cliff Heihachi threw Kazuya off many years ago, and smiles with his revenge completed. '''Ending Description', "A Father's Fall": Having beaten Heihachi, Kazuya picks Heihachi's body up and throws it off the cliff, and smiles in satisfaction. ''Tekken 2 By the time of the second tournament, Kazuya has been the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO for two years and engaged in much more evil actions beyond that of Heihachi Mishima. Around the same time, Kazuya hears the news that Heihachi is coming for him and to take back the Mishima Zabatsu. Kazuya announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 in order to lure his foes out for the pleasure of destroying them. During the tournament, Kazuya encounters a contender, Jun Kazama, and impregnates her with his son and leaves her and his own son. Eventually, Heihachi makes it to the final round to face Kazuya, who he defeats because Kazuya's struggles (between the light in him, represented by Angel - who was brought forth after his meeting with Jun Kazama, and the darkness within him, represented by Devil). As a last resort, Kazuya transforms into his Devil form and continues the fight atop the roof of the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, but Heihachi still emerges victorious due to his training to take back the Mishima Zabatsu. In retribution, Heihachi throws Kazuya's body into the mouth of a volcano and escapes on a helicopter as the volcano erupts. '''Ending Description', "Evil Smile": Kazuya is shown to have expelled and defeated Devil. Feeling pitiful for using such strength without controlling it, Kazuya starts to walk away. However, without knowing, Devil starts to rise again, and is about to kill Kazuya with his eye laser. Although, as he fires, Heihachi appears in front of Kazuya and blocks the attack. Kazuya then grins, picks up his father's body, and uses him as a human shield. Even though Devil uses many eye lasers, none of them close to harming Kazuya, instead apparently killing Heihachi. As Kazuya throws Heihachi's body and Devil hits it away, Kazuya finishes Devil off with a Dragon Uppercut, and smiles with satisfaction, having rid himself of both Devil and Heihachi. ''Tekken 3 He is shown in Jin's memory of his mother. Kazuya in the memory flashes indicating his father's cursed blood relation is influencing his bid for vengeance against the God of fighting, Ogre. Tekken 4 Shortly after his demise at Heihachi's hands, Kazuya is recovered by G Corporation, a cutting edge biotech firm and rival to the Mishima Zaibatsu. With help from the scientists, Kazuya slowly learns to control the power of the Devil Gene within him over the next twenty years, but as he begins preparing to take revenge and gain power, G Corporation is raided by Tekken forces on Heihachi's orders to acquire Kazuya's remains. Kazuya ambushes the Tekken Force and promptly defeats them, promising to come for Heihachi next. Around the same time, Kazuya learns of the existence of his son, Jin Kazama, and seeks to capture him with the intention of stealing Jin's devil power. Kazuya enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, despite knowing it is a trap by Heihachi. At the seventh stage, Kazuya is slated to fight Jin, who disappears. Kazuya is declared winner by default and sent to the final round, where he meets Heihachi and demands to know his son's whereabouts. After winning the fight, Kazuya is taken by Heihachi to Honmaru, a Mishima compound in the woods, where Jin is being held captive. Once inside the compound, the Devil Gene brainwashes Kazuya's mind again and tries to steal Jin's Devil power, but is unsuccessful because of Jin's Kazama blood. Kazuya regains control and awakens Jin through psychic taunts, but is unable to defeat Jin in the following fight, and knocked unconscious. '''Ending Description': Heihachi and Kazuya arrive at Hon-Maru. When Kazuya sees the body of Jin, the Devil Gene takes control of his body, and tells Heihachi that 20 years earlier, he lost a part of himself (which is inside Jin), and he plans to regain it back. After knocking back Heihachi with telekinesis, he attempts to absorb the Devil Gene out of Jin. However he fails and when he loses control of his power, Kazuya once again reigns dominance over himself. He yells for Jin to rise, which he does, and Jin prepares to fight his father. After defeating Jin, Kazuya walks over to his body, and successfully sucks the Devil Gene out of him. In triumph, Kazuya transforms into Devil (Using an appearance from Tekken 2 with a tail and scars) once again. ''Tekken 5 Moments after Jin defeats his father and grand-father and leaves, Kazuya and Heihachi are ambushed by a squad of Jack-4s, who have been sent by G Corporation to destroy Kazuya, since they no longer need him. Kazuya and Heihachi are forced to work together to fight the Jacks, until Kazuya throws Heihachi into a group of Jack robots and leaves him to die in the ensuing explosion. When a mysterious man takes over the Mishima Zaibatsu and announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Kazuya enters to track down those who betrayed him, and discover the sponsor's identity. During the tournament, Kazuya crosses paths with Raven, who calls Kazuya a "coward who ran away from danger". He defeats Raven and interrogates him, it is during this little conversation that Kazuya finally learns who is holding the tournament: his grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. It is unknown how far Kazuya progressed through the tournament. '''Ending Description': Kazuya defeats and holds the dying Jinpachi in his arms. Kazuya reflects on his youth, spent affectionately training with his beloved grandfather. After a moment of nostalgia, Kazuya's true side (the devil gene brainwashes him) surfaces, also one of his eyes turn red, and he punches through Jinpachi's chest, destroying him heartlessly, and turning him to dust. Satisfied with himself, Kazuya grins and looks back, as if ready to kill his next opponent, with an evil laugh. ''Tekken 6 Despite not winning the fifth tournament, Kazuya discovers the division of G Corporation that tried to kill him, thinking that he may be too much of a threat, and he kills them all in revenge to gain all the power to himself, becoming the head of the company and using it as the only powerful opposition to the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin, who has begun world conquest and declared war on the world to destroy a greater evil. By this time, the world's population sees G Corporation as its only savior, though Kazuya plans to destroy Jin and take over the world himself with an iron fist, and Kazuya uses the company's influence to his advantage: to stop Jin from taking over his plans for world domination, Kazuya places a bounty on Jin's head for whomever can manage to capture him dead or alive and decides to enter the ''King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 (announced by Jin) to settle the score once and for all with his son. During the tournament, Kazuya along with the G Coporation arrives at a remote area somewhere in the desert and he feels an overwhelming power within a large corridor/temple and is soon confronted by an entity named Azazel, who is believed to be the reason for the Devil Gene but they are interrupted by the arrival of Jin who has also felt this power and believes that he must win this battle to save the world and destroy the Mishima curse or blood line but he believes that in order to achieve this, Kazuya, Azazel, and himself must all die. Kazuya later encounters Lars Alexandersson, a rogue Tekken Force leader who he discovers to be his half-brother. The battle ends without an outcome. Kazuya merely leaves. Ending Description: Kazuya is shown leaving Azazel's temple, when the Tekken Force suddenly appear out of nowhere to destroy Kazuya (possibly a mission from Jin Kazama. In order to prove his dominance, Kazuya suddenly shows the unconscious body of Devil Jin/Jin in his hands to the crowd. Seeing this as a "Mission Accomplished" sign, the Tekken Force then lay down their weapons and salute him. Kazuya grins and laughs evilly, knowing that he has now defeated Jin and can gain more power. ''Tekken 7 ''To be add Other appearances ''Tekken: The Motion Picture Kazuya appears in ''Tekken: The Motion Picture as one of the movie's main characters. ''Tekken Tag Tournament Kazuya is a playable character in ''Tekken Tag Tournament. He retains his moveset from Tekken 2 with many new moves added. Many moves were added because of his absence in Tekken 3. Ending Description: Jin is defeated while Kazuya stands over him. He then snarls at a weakened Jin and then proceeds to walk away. Suddenly, Jin rises with vengeance (possibly showing Devil Jin spawning). Kazuya promptly turns around with a smirk and prepares for a fight. Kazuya in Jin's Ending: Jin picks up an unconcious body of his father and archenemy, Kazuya. Jin is about to finish him with a single punch, only to have paused and dropped Kazuya's body back in the ground. He is then seen with his hands shaking as he falls down to his knees.﻿ This restrain is possibly due to "Kazama blood" influence or his mother's spirit taking control of him. Kazuya in Angel's Ending: Angel stands over his unconscious body, puts her hand over his forehead and takes away the evil spirit. When he gains consciousness and wakes up, Angel is nowhere to be found. Tekken Tag Special Alliance Partners *Jun Kazama *Jin Kazama *Lee Chaolan ''Tekken'' (2010 movie) In the 2010 live-action film Tekken, Kazuya is the main antagonist and is portrayed by American actor Ian Anthony Dale. In this version he has facial hair and bears none of the video game character's bodily scars. Kazuya is Heihachi's right-hand man in Tekken Corporation, wishing to take over his father's company. Also, rather than being a hand-to-hand combatant, Kazuya relies on melee weapons such as axes and Eskrima sticks. Furthermore, the Devil Gene subplot is not used in the film. At the end of the tournament he is defeated by his son Jin Kazama. ''Street Fighter X Tekken Kazuya appears in the crossover game ''Street Fighter X Tekken. He was first revealed as one of the first few playable characters at San Diego Comic-Con International in 2010, along with Nina Williams, Ryu and Chun-Li. In the game, Kazuya (who is still the head of G Corporation) learns of the mysterious box known as the Pandora, which crash-lands in the Antarctic. He then plans to use the box's power to increase his Devil Gene, defeat his son Jin and take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu in his quest for power and to take over the world. At that moment, an old foe appears from the shadows: Nina Williams. Nina decides to accompany Kazuya on his trip to the Antartic. Kazuya accepts her assistance, but due to her relationship with the Mishima Zaibatsu and Jin, she has to do everything Kazuya tells her to, despite the fact that she hates him. During their journey, Kazuya and Nina run into Ryu and Ken Masters. Nina suggests to leave them be, not wanted to bother them, but Kazuya takes an interest in the two warriors and their power. Realizing that he could "use a warm-up" before arrivng to the Antartic, he challenges them both to test his devil powers and their strength, much to Nina's dismay. Ending Description: After defeating Akuma, Pandora's box opens. Kazuya and Nina then walk up to the box. Suddenly, Nina walks ahead of Kazuya and stands before him, much to his confusion. She then tells him that he can't have the box and that someone else wants it more, possibly Jin. Knowing her true intentions and that she means his son, Kazuya summons his soldiers from G Corporation, who had camouflaged themselves in the snow in case something like this would happen. Nina then runs and the screen immediately turns black with gunshots fired. Then it's revealed that all the soldiers have been defeated quickly, presumably Nina's doing. Despite her treachery, Kazuya still obtains the box, knowing that this is all that truly matters, he plans to take it back to his company in order to fully restore his body as well as the Devil Gene resting inside him. ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance In ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Kazuya is one of the film's main antagonists. He's still the head of G Corporation, as well as the boss of Anna Williams, who he orders to recruit Ling Xiaoyu as a spy (knowing that Jin would never harm Xiaoyu) to gather information on Jin's old school friend, Shin Kamiya. He later arrives in Kyoto at Kyoto Castle, where he finds Xiaoyu, Shin, Jin, Alisa Bosconovitch and a surprisingly alive Heihachi. After Heihachi ruthlessly kills Shin, Kazuya, Jin and Heihachi have an epic three-way brawl and he's rendered unconscious by his father. After Heihachi's seemingly defeat, Kazuya confronts his son. After Jin declares to him that Kyoto will be his grave, Kazuya transforms into Devil Kazuya and smashes his son through the wall, taking the battle outside. Jin attempts to defeat him, but his father easily defeats him. Devil Kazuya then urges him to transform into Devil Jin. Xiaoyu begs Jin not to, but Alisa puts her out of harm's way by declaring to take down Devil Kazuya by herself. However, Jin shuts her down immediately afterwards. Annoyed that Jin has been using a "doll" to do his work, Devil Kazuya stamps on Alisa and, with one single stomp, crushes her in half, throwing Xiaoyu into despair. Afterwards, Jin finally transforms into a Devil, though his form is not yet complete as he battles his father. Devil Kazuya then tells his son that he's left with no choice but to finish him if he wants to end the Mishima Bloodline. He then easily defeats him and immediately believes that he's victorious. But suddenly, Jin finally takes control of his new form, surprising Devil Kazuya. His Devil powers now utilized, he finally defeats Devil Kazuya, telling his father that the Devil's power is his and sending him plummeting into a nearby waterfall. Devil Kazuya then tells his son that this isn't over before doing so. ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kazuya returns as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. He retains his moveset from ''Tekken 6 with new moves added as both of his normal and devil forms are now one due to having the same fighting style as well as matching the current story that states how Kazuya attained full control of Devil ever since Tekken 4. Ending Description: After Kazuya defeats Unknown, he absorbs her power (represented by the signature purple ooze on her body vanishing and washing over Kazuya instead.) Kazuya transforms into his Devil form from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, ''laughing madly and triumphantly as he flies into the night. The absorption is similar to how Devil Jin absorbs Jinpachi's powers in ''Tekken 5. Tekken Tag II Special Alliance Partners *Lee Chaolan *Bruce Irvin *Heihachi Mishima *Jun Kazama *Jin Kazama *Devil Jin *Lars Alexandersson *Jinpachi Mishima *Anna Williams ''Tekken Revolution Kazuya appears in ''Tekken Revolution as a playable character. ''Tekken Card Tournament Kazuya appears as a playable character in ''Tekken Card Tournament. Intro and Win Quotes Note: Namco's translation is not the literal translation. Character Relationships *Jinpachi Mishima - His deceased grandfather. *Heihachi Mishima - His father and archenemy. *Kazumi Mishima - His deceased mother. *Jun Kazama - His son's mother whom he mysteriously impregnated. *Jin Kazama - His son and enemy. *Devil Jin - Rival / his son's devil form. *Lee Chaolan - His adoptive younger brother and rival. *Lars Alexandersson - His younger half-brother. *Devil - His transformation to his devil form. *Paul Phoenix - His considered rival. *Anna Williams - His bodyguard and secretary in Tekken 2, Tekken 6 and Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Bruce Irvin - His bodyguard, friend and second-in-command in Tekken 2 and Tekken 6. *Ganryu - His bodyguard in Tekken 2. *Dr. Bosconovitch - Kazuya ordered him to create Alex and Roger before Tekken 2. *Roger - Kazuya ordered Bosconovitch to create him before Tekken 2. *Alex - Kazuya ordered Bosconovitch to create him in Tekken 2. *Eddy Gordo - Kazuya killed Eddy's parents and framed Eddy for their murder. *Leo Kliesen - Kazuya is responsible for her mother's death, becoming her enemy. *Baek Doo San - He defeated him in the Tekken: The Motion Picture (non-canon). *Lei Wulong - Lei attempted to arrest Kazuya in Tekken 2. *Michelle Chang - Kazuya defeated her in Tekken: The Motion Picture (non-canon). *Ling Xiaoyu - His former employee in Tekken: Blood Vengeance (non-canon). *Armor King - Kazuya wants to get revenge on him for helping G Corporation's test subjects escape. *Jack-6 - His henchman in Tekken 6. *Nina Williams - His partner in Street Fighter X Tekken (non-canon). *Emma Kliesen - One of Kazuya's main victims during his take over of G Corporation. *Shin Kamiya - Kazuya hunted him down in Tekken: Blood Vengeance (non-canon). *Jane - She helped Kazuya create Jack-6. *Angel - She tried to save Kazuya's soul during Tekken 2. Trivia General: *Kazuya is the winner of the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. *Possibly because of the Devil Gene, Kazuya's left eye glows red. However, it is also a possibility that Kazuya gained this red eye due to the reconstruction G-Corporation implemented on him; however, Devil Jin's eyes glow red at times too. *Despite fan misconception, Kazuya does not consider Jun Kazama his wife.https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/305190144057688065 *Kazuya's fighting style of Karate is heavily based on Shotokan Karate which can be seen through his striking techniques. *It is curious that all of Mishima clan members specify the different styles of Karate. Heihachi shows Goju-ryu and Shorin-ryu, ''Kazuya (and possibly Devil) embodies ''Shotokan, Devil Jin and Jin (in Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament only) depicts the art of Shito-ryu, while Jin from Tekken 4 and onwards portrays '''Kyokushin Karate'.'' *In Tekken 5, Kazuya can be customized to resemble Devil's appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 by adding Third eye, Devil Wings, and Devil Tail with 1P costume. *In Tekken 6, if one customizes Kazuya with "Neo Sunglasses" and press u+1+2, he will take off the glasses and attack his opponent using Devil's eye beam. *Part of Kazuya's techniques are performed by the same motion actor as Jin Kazama, Ryu Narushima (成嶋 竜 Narushima Ryū)https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/362838926160969729 *In Heihachi's Tekken 2 ending, Kazuya is wearing his purple tuxedo outfit (his extra outfit). However, in the Tekken 4 intro, he is shown wearing his 1P outfit. *Ironically, Kazuya's name means "peaceful one" in Japanese but his personality is opposite to that. However, before he was thrown down the cliff by his father, he actually used to be a peaceful individual. *According to Xenosaga Episode I's bonus e-mails, Kazuya is friends with Shion Uzuki, the primary protagonist of Xenosaga. *Kazuya is similar to Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta. Both their hairstyles are similar, and they share almost identical mannerisms; until Vegeta's personality change in the Majin Buu arc of the series. Both are also shown with their back to the viewer, folding their arms on numerous occasions. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, He and his son, Jin's karate belts are up to the knee while in their normal game counterpart, their belts are below the knee. *Kazuya is playable in every Tekken game with the exception of Tekken 3. *Kazuya is the only Tekken character that has appeared in all motion pictures based on the game franchise. He has appeared in Tekken: The Motion Picture, Tekken (2010 film), Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Street Fighter X Tekken: The Devil Within, and the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 live-action short film. *Also, he is the character that has been portrayed the most as a live-action character. He has been portrayed by 4 actors; Ian Anthony Dale, Mark Musashi, Kefi Abrikh and Kane Kosugi. *Kazuya's role in the 2010 film seems to be the same as Lee Chaolan's role in Tekken: The Motion Picture. **In Tekken: The Motion Picture, Lee was raised by Heihachi while in the 2010 film, it is Kazuya who was raised by Heihachi instead. **In'' Tekken: The Motion Picture'', 'Lee tries to kill Kazuya while in the 2010 film, Kazuya tries to kill Jin Kazama. **''In Tekken: The Motion Picture, Lee seduces both Nina and Anna Williams while in the 2010 film, it is Kazuya who makes out with the Williams sisters. **Kazuya in the 2010 film and Lee in Tekken: The Motion Picture are upset that Heihachi refuses to give his corporation to them. **Both are ultimately defeated by the characters they try to kill. Lee is defeated by Kazuya in Tekken: The Motion Picture, while Kazuya in the 2010 film is defeated by Jin Kazama. *Kazuya's facial features are extremely similar to that of Mitsurugi from Soul series. *As a child, Kazuya strongly resembles Ryu from the Street Fighter series, but without the red headband. '''Tekken: *He is the main character of the game. *His sub-boss is Lee Chaolan. *He is Lee Chaolan's sub-boss. *Was the only character with a third costume. *He has the same voice actor as Lee Chaolan. Tekken 2: *Once again, he remains the main character of the game. *Is the semi-boss and main antagonist of the game. *Roger and Heihachi Mishima are his sub-bosses. *Still the only character with a third costume. *Has the same fighting stance as Baek, Devil, and Angel. *To unlock, one has to beat Arcade mode with every default character then one hidden character. Tekken 3: *He appears in the arcade opening scene and in a photo in Eddy Gordo's ending. *He is replaced by his son (due to his father Heihachi Mishima throwing him in a volcano). Tekken Tag Tournament: *He can be unlocked by beating the game with 7 different characters. *He has interludes with Hwoarang, Eddy, Jin, and Heihachi. *When paired up with Devil, they will morph into each other instead of tagging out. Tekken 4: *He is a supporting antagonist and the boss of the third level of the Tekken Force mini game. *Also, he is one of the antagonists alongside Heihachi in the main story of the game. *His Tekken 4 ending is the counterpart of Jin's Tekken 4 ending. Tekken 5: *His sub-bosses are Raven and Heihachi. *He is a sub-boss of Eddy, Heihachi, Bruce, and Lee. *His childhood self appears in Xiaoyu's animated ending before being thrown by his father Heihachi. *He also appears in Heihachi's ending where he was bound in chains along with his grandfather, Jinpachi and his son, Jin in a space rocket. Tekken 6: *Heihachi is his sub-boss. *His final boss is Devil Jin. *Is arguably considered one of the antagonists alongside Jin and Azazel due to the fact that he is one of the two evil stars alongside Jin and responsible for the unsealing of Azazel. *Kazuya has a third outfit which appears to be G-Corporation body armor. *He can be customized as his TK1 P2 form and TK2 P1 form: a Yakuza member, Heihachi, Akuma from the Street Fighter ''series, and Terry Bogard, the main hero of the ''Fatal Fury series. *In Heihachi and Kuma's ending, he and his son Jin are bound inside the spaceship before his father releases Jin in space. The main differences of the two endings are, Kazuya is able to kick his father from his back before they turned into shooting stars and the other was been released in space by Kuma before he accidentally clawed his space suit. He is also appears in Lee's ending along with his father and his son Jin are bound in a fireworks in his primary outfit. *In the Scenario Campaign mode, he is the boss of the second half of the G Corporation, Millennium Tower Heliport and the first half of Azazel's Temple, Central Corridor. *During Scenario Campaign mode, Kazuya wears his purple military gear from the arcade and console opening in Tekken 6 where he gets off the helicopter. Street Fighter X Tekken: *Kazuya's Super Art was the "Devil's Beam" and also the name of his son's Super Art that he hits his opponents in three consecutive punches and hits them with a red beam. His Cross Art however was his 10-hit combo from his Tekken 2 as the blue lightning were embedded from his punches along with his Dragon Uppercut. *Kazuya is voiced by Jordan Byrne for this game as his Tekken: Blood Vengeance voice actor, Kyle Hebert currently voices Ryu in the game. *In the first trailer of this game, Kazuya wears his CEO outfit from his arcade opening in Tekken 6 but the color of his outfit was black instead of white. He also wears this outfit against M. Bison while having unlikely alliance with his son, Jin in the fourth and final episode of the trailer for PS Vita. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: *His iconic purple suit is available in as customization items after being unlocking by defeating gold-plate enemies in either Arcade Battle or Ghost Battle. *He appears in Lars' ending and the last part of Angel's ending wearing his primary outfit. Tekken Revolution: *In the E3 2013 Debut trailer for Tekken Revolution, Kazuya is quoted as saying, "With the Power I have Obtained, Overwhelming and Absolute." (俺は手に入れた、圧倒的な力を Ore wa te ni ireta, attō-teki na chikara wo). This was taken from his lines from the Scenario Campaign prologue in Tekken 6. *His critical arts are Rising Uppercut, Abolishing Fist, Spinning Demon to Left Hook and Left Splits Kick. His special art is Kumo Kiri. *His DLC costumes are his iconic purple suit (2P costume), his military gear from Tekken 6 (using the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Armored Gear models), and a hakama similar to his father Heihachi's with a tiger design emblazoned on them. Tekken 7: *Kazuya got new costume, which look same as his old costume from Tekken Tag Tournament intro and costume from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kazuya's artwork by Shunya Yamashita. Other: Gallery Kazuya Mishima/Gallery Outfits Kazuya Mishima/Outfits See also ja:三島一八